I am a Jedi
by clem skywalker
Summary: Slightly legend based I am a Jedi is about Valin Halcyon/Valin Horn first person and is slightly romantic
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter I_

_My training_

I was born to Kieran Halcyon (also known as Corran Horn but I prefer using his Jedi name being a Jedi myself) and his wife Mirax. I am called Valin Halcyon (or Valin Horn but once again I prefer Jedi names). Upon my third birthday I began my training to become a Jedi. We were being trained on a big ship called Jedi Knight. I can still hear Master Luke say, "Anger, pride, fear, envy all lead to the Dark Side." Also in the same voice I seem to hear again, that a Jedi knows no pain or that we must use our powers to defend and not to attack. But the most important piece of my story happened when I was only six years old. I really shouldn't have seen her as she was further along then I was and Luke was adamant that as long as we were in training we were not to be distracted by contact with those out of our group. She was alone with Luke that meant she could and did learn faster then others in her group. I saw her fight off 3 training droids easily. This was shocking and even more so when I realized she could use force powers at the same time as wielding her lightsaber. Her hair was red and loose which she let fly through the air. I realized that she was dressed in green which meant that she was of the planet Dathomir (no one else would dress like that). She was only a few years older than me. She would be easy to find again. At the most there were 5 especially good Jedi. I knew that Luke had sensed my presence. I decided to go now and declare that it was just by happenstance that I was around because as I said I wasn't supposed to be there. But I had gotten bored (on free time) and wandered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Jedi Council

The first chance I got to meet her again was the next year. Although Luke had not yet officially began training young Jedi he still had trained a few and decided to show them to the rest of the Jedi to try to convince them that training younger Jedi was a good idea. We were a group of maybe 20 young potential carefully selected future Jedi. (If my father hadn't been so important in the early days of the Jedi Academy I probably wouldn't have been of the group). Of course she was there all twenty of us were. Her sharp green eyes took in the surrounding youth around her. This time like many other times I would meet her she was dressed in a Jedi cloak… a green one which wasn't ugly perhaps because it complemented her green eyes. I said, "Hi I'm Valin Horn." She smiled and replied, "I'm Eloine of Dathomir" before you even knew it she and I were talking about Jedi defense moves and Jedi history. She also told me that she remembered a surprising amount of information of Dathomir; a fact that Luke attributed to Force memory. Force memory is the ability to remember things you usually should have forgotten. It also helps you remember emotions and even small details. I made her laugh with a Corellian joke my father taught me. (Although many people don't understand that sense of humor.) While she was laughing I made my move. If I knew how far this might go I would have stopped right there. But I leaned forward and kissed her. She latter told me that the returning part of the kiss was a Dathomir reflex. I'm still not sure whether to believe her or not. She laughed some more, "Stop acting like an idiot." I however never forgot that kiss. I might attribute it one day to Force memory. I asked a question or two about Dathomir and the rest of the trip was spent listening about a savage nature with wild grass and forests.

The Jedi interrogated us one by one. My turn came, "We know you can't move objects if it would save your life. But could you try to make an illusion?" I made an easy one. Before every Jedi there I made appear a woman. Before long it looked like Leah Solo which surprised everyone. I had made a precise replica. Of course the fact that she was on at least a hundred holograms that I had seen made it easier. But I kept that information to myself. The next question was harder. One of the Jedi said, "What is my name?" I blurted the first thing that came, "Kyle. Kyle K… something." He nodded, "My name is Kyle Katarn." Next one Jedi held his hand behind his back and asked how many fingers he was showing. I got all twelve of these correct. Finally there came the acid test, "Lightsabers." The point being to fight as many clashes as possible. I did five. Eloine told me latter she did twenty-five. The rest of the children did between three and ten.

That day we convinced the rest of the Jedi that young students should be given training but we didn't manage to convince them that an Academy should be formed for us by which children could receive sole attention. This meant that we would be trained in minimal numbers. This was a disappointment to Luke who had hopped to begin training young Jedi right away. When I reached the age of 12 years old Luke ran out of things to teach us. Believing us too young to advance into actual combat Luke set the age of actual combat at 16 years old. He encouraged us to use the time to meditate and learn more about saber combat. My father who had always believed in stricter teaching programs took me to Corellia and there under my great grandfather the retired CorSec officer. I was taught how to interrogate and how to use close up self defense. I also read about Corellian Jedi and the acts they did that were written by my biological great grandfather. My father assisted in teaching me lightsaber techniques. Around the time that I was 15 my great grandfather died leaving me to return to the Academy. I did so and was given a Master a year later. The Master was my father. Eloine already had Luke Skywalker as a Master a rare honor only given to a few.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter III_

_My early beginnings_

One Jedi can change the course of the galactic history someone once told me. If I was to be one of those Jedi I needed all the help I could get and that included easy first missions. My very first mission was to arrest a small smuggler. I did this successfully and got the necessary training from it. No one knew that I had no telekinesis and couldn't move a pebble by that method if it would save my life. But thankfully no one knew that I was exceptionally good at Force absorb and at projecting visions through the Force. These ignorances were what permitted a young and little experienced Jedi to win over even some of the more dangerous enemies. Such as well trained smuggled mercenaries who were influenced by these visions. I was also good at making them believe I wasn't even there till I hit them over the head with the back of my lightsaber.

One day as I walked among the ruins of an Imperial planet I came to a group of four stormtroopers that were trying to attack an innocent woman. Few would dare to challenge the imperials on their own planet. In a second I brought my gun which was always on stun mode and shot one of the soldiers. My second shot also stun another soldier. The third hit the soldier while he was trying to get up. The fourth man tried to run but the girl caught him by the leg and he fell. I shot him before he could get back up. "Run!" She screamed, "There are more of them." I saw that it was too late for in that instant a hundred stormtroopers rushed towards me. I put half of them under the illusion that the other half had turned against them. I wish I were my father at that instant. He could place a whole planet under the same illusion for several minutes. Those who were under the illusion turned to shoot on their compatriots. Turning on Force absorb (or using Force absorb which ever you prefer) which would permit me to take energy from the shots of my enemies I began to slice my enemies down with the lightsaber I brought out from under my cloak. The blaster shots shot at me turned into force energy that I could use. Only I had to use it pretty fast or it would destroy me. Once finished with those who were not under the illusion that the stormtroopers were in mutiny, I turned and made the others believe that the Jedi they were looking for was dead. I shot one with a stun then another and another all the while making them all believe nothing had happened and that they had no reason to leave the presence of a beautiful girl on which they had no intention to even try to make an advance on. Finally we ran out of there and into my ship (listen I had to take her along; they would have killed her). When we pulled out I saw a Star Destroyer coming up at top notch speed (at least as fast as that big ship could go). I tuned into the Force and began to swing right or left, up or down to miss its shots. Then I heard a voice on my com unit, "This is Star Destroyer 95 you have 5 seconds to surrender or we will be in range to blow you out of the Universe." I looked and saw I would need 10 seconds to jump into hyperspace. "Listen I need to discuss the details that such a surrender could issue. Let's say that I would want a couple of seconds to be able to turn off my motor, lower my shields and get aboard your ship." The hyperspace mode was ready and before I could get a reply I hit it. We saw stars for a couple of seconds then we were in safety. At this the girl that was by my side said with a coy smile, "Well what a day's work. What would you like for a reward Jedi?" I smiled, from the way she pronounced the question it was easy to see what kind of reward she was proposing. I replied, "Well normally Jedi don't seek a reward. Jedi only want to help people. But since I am young and it is said that the young are disobedient I will say that all I want for a reward is…" At this her eyes waited with expectation. "That you tell wherever you go what I did back there." Here eyes dropped slightly. "I hope you caught my drift." I laughed, "Oh, I caught it alright. But my heart has been captured ever since I was seven years old. You just happen to be 10 years late or so." She didn't laugh. "She must be very pretty." I understood why she said that. This girl was what my father would have seriously considered on future girlfriend list before he met my mother. A blond with blue eye, sharp wits (we Jedi can read that sometimes), perfect skin and all that was necessary in a girl was there. I answered only one phrase, "Dathomir Jedi." She nodded her head, "Can't contend with that."

I was on a cloud, 16 years old and a hero. Few Jedi managed such an exploit. Eloine was fast on her way to become a Master Jedi even though she was only 18 years old. True to Dathomir tradition she had kept unusual customs. Which I am not at liberty to divulge. Mara Jade Skywalker didn't approve and said it often to Luke (I have big ears I admit).

Eloine came up and asked me, "How was that woman whose life you saved? Was she beautiful?" I smiled and said, "Not half as beautiful as you are." She giggled a little but then became more serious as she realized how serious I was, "Of all the women…" I had my answer to that one, "None are as beautiful or as interesting as you." The compliment made her lips move upward but her seriousness returned and she said, "I am in loved with Hector Abalone." A hundred lightsaber slashes couldn't have produced half the pain I felt at that moment. For the pain of a lightsaber slash is only physical while this cut me to the very heart. "I'm sorry but that's the way it is. In life everyone can't always have what they want can they?" Eloine tried to be comforting but unfortunately it wasn't working very well on me. After a few seconds I found my words again, "Just always remember this: I will love you always." Then I walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Danger of Ambition

Some accuse me that if I had known what would have happened I would never have made such a promise. I maintain that I would have because such a promise was not lightly made. It happened that Hector Abalone fell to the Dark Side and no matter how hard Kyle Katarn (who was his Master) tried to return him to the Side of Light; Hector Abalone was obstinate and was killed. Naturally Eloine was saddened to say the least. Her eyes were often red though she refused to admit it. She refused help from Luke or from me or from any of her friends or associates. It was then that she set her mind on one thing only. Become a Jedi Master and become one soon. It was the worst decision of her life. There was a powerful dark force user on a semi-abandoned planet the name of which I forgot. But the events that happened on that day changed the course of history and I and the rest of the Galaxy were never the same again. Eloine made her choice she would go against that dark force user. The dark force user was a woman that was blind from birth and used her powers to know what was around her as well as fight. The fact that she could fight very well was undisputed. Eloine went to Luke to get his approval and the money she needed. "You will not have the money or the approval. A Jedi Master and his Padawan went to meet her. They both fought her at the same time. In the end she killed them both." But Eloine would not be dissuaded. That very same day she got herself a job and she knew just which one she wanted. No one who ever heard which temporal profession she got would be surprised. She became an "exotic" dancer for a Hutt. No one would disagree with two things about the career. First it paid well. Second dance girls were safe from abuse since the example set at the death of Java the Hutt. Some would argue that the vocation was immoral or shameful. But to Eloine there was nothing immoral to it. And it wasn't any more shameful than to reveal her face. Most exotic dancers were not human because of the twist the modern style required but this Hutt liked variety in style and so the human "exotics" were agreeable. In a week she had the money she needed without sleeping with the Hutt (sure he was an unusual Hutt).

She then flew off for the planet. On the distant planet of Corellia I felt the danger. I went straight to my father. "I feel the Force call me far away. I feel danger for a Jedi and must prevent the disaster." My father said, "Son you know that we are Jedi. I will let you go where the Force leads you. May the Force be with you son." That is how I went off in the same direction as she did. Eloine came to a high wall evidently built to only allow force sensitive creatures to jump. She smiled, "This jump should be easy." She jumped and caught with her hands and flung herself up to the top. The dark force user was there and was at least 90 years old. She cackled, "Have you come to get yourself killed?" Eloine shook her head, "No I have come to kill you witch." At this the old hag stopped laughing and drew her lightsaber (Yes she had one she must have made it but don't ask me how), Eloine did the same and the light show began. According to Eloine the fight lasted at least ten minutes. Then the "witch" cut Eloine's arm off. Eloine although shocked by the pain was quick to react (she almost always is whatever she's doing). She prepared to pull the lightsaber to the other hand but Vila (for that is the dark force user's name) cut her other arm off. At that moment I entered and seeing the high wall was stunned. I had always had an almost impossible time jumping with the Force. But as I looked I saw Vila slice both of Eloine's legs off with one stroke of the lightsaber just above the knees and I knew that I had no choice. "I will either jump that jump or my body will fall to a certain death." I thought. Using Force run I ran and leapt into the air. To my surprise I caught the top with the edge of my fingertips. Just then I heard that evil voice say. "Do you actually think I'm going to kill you? My dear once I am finished you'll wish I killed you. First I'll cut your ears off. Next your eyes, then your tongue will be sliced out. Finally your breasts will be removed and then thanks to a special remedy that I invented that also happens to be very painful instead of dying like you're suppose to you will live." At this she burst out into such an evil screech of laughter that you would have thought her a demon and not a woman. I struggled to get my hands on a firm grip which I managed. Then I pulled myself up. The vision of evil stopped her laughing and said, "Enough, it is time to get started." I pulled out my lightsaber activating it and putting it between her and Eloine's right ear. Vila's lightsaber hit mine hard. "Who are you?" She demanded. I answered, "I am a Jedi the son of a Jedi. That is all you need to know." She answered, "If you are a Jedi and the son of one, today you will die." And so our fight began. I struck, she blocked and up, down to the right and then to the left advancing, backing. If you ever saw a lightsaber fight you know what I'm talking about. And if you didn't, believe me: It's the greatest sight in the Galaxy. Finally she sliced my lightsaber. I remembered when my biological great grandfather killed his enemy by using Force absorb. I stuck out my hand while under Force absorb. She sliced her lightsaber part way through it and probably would have sliced all the way but that my Force absorb made her lightsaber flicker and then go off. With the force power I collected I send her flying against the wall. I still had some force power left which I used on Eloine in Force heal. Her wounds were closed by this method. Then I picked her up and put her into my ship. I tied Vila and brought her also into my ship. I disliked Vila and her cruelty.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter IV

When all hope seems lost

What should a man do when it appears to him that the one who holds his heart would want nothing more then for him to kill her? "Why did you save my life?" She would say or, "Since you intervened when you weren't supposed to you should kill me now." I simply replied, "I love you too much to either let you die or to kill you." She laughed, "Really and what do you know about love?" I answered, "What can a Jedi give to the woman he loves? Behold he has neither nova nor credits nor precious things. What then shall he give her? This shall he give her. His heart, promise his lightsaber in her defense. Say he would go to the end of the galaxy for her. He also gives her, his loyalty and devotion and above all his Immortal Love." She stood temporally transfixed then I said, "I wrote that thinking of you. Rather dumb since you said you loved Hector at the time." She was not in any way amused or embarrassed, "How can you love me? I have neither hands nor legs. I would think I'm repulsive." I simply said, "My love is greater then your looks." She answered, "I may be influenced by Dathomir thinking. In a poem my mother used to say there was the line... and she pronounced a sexy poem. I struggled not to smile at the obvious implication of those words. "I would love you even if you were too weak to even speak or look at me." She smiled, closed her eyes and said, "Now I can die happy." I however was not satisfied with that answer, "No! No you will not die! I didn't do all these parsecs to watch you die. My love will not let you die." I know I didn't sound very poetic at that moment but my heart just went out to her and she knew it.  
Upon arriving to the Jedi Academy I brought her straight to Luke. "Is there anything we can do?" Luke shook his head, "My Force heal will only lengthen her life and we cannot have two force heal at a time." I asked again, "Are you sure there is nothing we can do? There must be something." Luke nodded his head. "One and only one thing! An old Force healer, he lives on the planet Liinade III. He used to be a secrete force user in the Emperor's employ. Finally to repent he traveled to Liinade III and he has made a legend of healing all sorts of diseases. He is extremely good at Force sense too. If he can't heal her nothing can." So I set off to Liinade III where my father had distinguished himself for his one man attack. The planet hadn't changed much. The search was rather easy all I did was ask where I could find the man who healed through the Force and everyone pointed the direction I was supposed to go. I went to find him and found him meditating near a river. "I know why you came and my answer is that I will see the girl." I was puzzled, "How can you already know why I came?" His answer was simple, "Through the Force one can feel things many parsecs away." I nodded in the Jedi Academy we were taught the ways of the Force. I was amazed at his ability to use it, but then if he couldn't use it well I wouldn't let him try to heal Eloine. We left immediately for the Jedi Academy. When we arrived we were greeted by most of the Jedi there present. But when we reached the room where she was my heart fell. She had lost a lot of color and was becoming paler by the second. Luke said, "I'm afraid you are too late." The Healer shook his head in a negative answer, "With the Force it is never too late. Always remember that Luke Skywalker and let it be in the back of your mind at all times." Luke nodded like a student who had received a correction. The Healer studied her up and down and it seemed as if not a thought of her head could escape him. He turned and smiled at me and I could only guess what he had read there. "Listen you two to what I am to say. I have discovered something that I have called Force sacrifice. It involves using so much Force power that it will kill the one who used it. I plan to use it for this girl." Luke visibly cringed. The Healer saw it. He continued his explanation, "I understand how many would question the morality of such a decision but I am the one deciding to use this. No one is forcing me and I have carefully studied this girl to make sure that my choice is sound." I nodded and Luke looked less tense. "Now would you leave? Except for Jedi Valin Halcyon here present who I would rather prefer that he stays." They all left as were requested but according to that same request I stayed and saw what would become know as, "The Greatest Act of a Jedi". The room began to fill with a white light that seemed to emanate from the Force Healer. Soon the whole room was filled with this white light. The Force Healer said only one word, "Heal." Then his cloak floated empty to the earth. The white light rushed on Eloine running up her body and then she opened her eyes for the first time since we left the ship and said, "Am I in the Jedi Academy? It looks like it." Luke entered which answered her question faster than I could have. He asked me where the Force Healer was. I answered, "He disappeared and his cloak fell to the ground." Luke said, "There is no death there is the Force." I nodded.  
For days however Eloine was miserable. She was a great outdoor person who nearly never spends much time inside a building and she hated every second of her recovery. But she wouldn't hear about mechanical legs or arms. They were too cold to the touch and somewhat cumbersome. But because of this decision she would often say, "I wonder how it is like outside." Or, "What kind of flower grows at this moment?" We all thought this would be a sad Eloine for the rest of her existence. But one day a scientist came running to the Academy. "I DID IT! I DID IT! I HAVE DISCOVERED HOW TO INVENT IT." I always wondered how a human could have so much breathe as to not suffocate when he shouts so much. That was what I was wondering the others were wondering if this guy hadn't lost his brain somewhere. Luke kept his calm for all of us, "A Jedi knows no fear." He reminded us. Then he turned to the scientist and asked, "What did you invent?" The man answered, "I am called Dr. Genius and I discovered how to invent, 'Limb Regrowth.'" We of course asked, "What is, 'Limb Regrowth?'" He answered, "The liquid by which (if correctly inserted into the bloodstream) will make limbs grow back in the same format as the original." Luke helped express our basic feelings, "Sorry we are Jedi not scientists so please explain us that in a language that we can understand?" If that wasn't the most complicated thing Luke ever said in front of me call me a fool. "Of course, well… you are Jedi so I imagine you know what an amputated arm or leg is?" We nodded we knew all too well. "Thanks to my new invention the arm or leg grows back to the way it was before the amputation." I asked, "Does it work? Can it work on an arm or leg that has been cut off by a lightsaber?" He raised his hands, "Slowly. Okay, well it can grow back in theory but I'm going to have to test it and there is one ingredient that only a Jedi can provide." We all asked, "What ingredient?" He answered, "The Force." We were mystified by the answer. "What does the Force have to do with medicine?" Luke asked. Dr. Genius answered, "When you make a lightsaber you use the Force to merge the different parts together. This is the same principle." I said, "I know of a Jedi that could use this liquid." He was full of his subject. "Perfect that would make a good test. If it works once it will probably work again and again." And that is how we started to try Force Bacta (for that is what Dr. Genius ended up calling it). Force Bacta is extremely powerful and can kill someone if only a drop were to be added of any of the liquids that were present. The only liquid I can remember is Bacta. Luke did the mixing and used the Force. We began on Eloine's right arm. Slowly it grew back and the hand grew and the fingers too. I am not sure how that was possible but it was done. The Galaxy is full of mysteries especially with the Force. Once she had her arm and hand she insisted on making the Force Bacta for herself. That was her way of showing she was capable. Then she also made it for other people in the galaxy. Force Bacta was at that time reserved for those who had lost arm or leg in battle. But later it became part of general medicine. It was claimed that it could heal wounds and maybe diseases. After a week she had both her legs and arms back which was faster then I expected. Legend claims Luke grew his hand back this way but try as we might we were never able to find out if it was true or just a rumor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI  
A Night to Remember

I prepared to enter my room when the Force alerted me that someone was already there. I gripped my lightsaber and crept slowly inside. A girl was in my room. Using the Force I quickly realized that it was Eloine. "What are you doing here?" I tried not to let my imagination go wild. She smiled, "I thought I would tell you the poem that my mom taught me and maybe act it out." I felt my heart beat accelerating my memory reminding me of one or two lines. "First do you love me?" I asked. She smiled and answered, "You loved me without arms and legs and crossed the Galaxy for me. How can you wonder if I love you? Isn't the answer obvious?" Then she shut the door and I will throw a veil on the evening. The morning came and she laughed, "I hope not too many people found out about this. I believe we must have made a great move in the Force." I nodded, "My father knows." We got dressed and opened the door. There was Luke Skywalker and my father. "Great," I thought, "Now we are going to have a mini lecture. They are going to give us instructions of all the things in the galaxy. Why when it's obvious that less and less people follow them?" I was somewhat wrong. Luke opened his mouth and said, "I guess you two are old enough to know what you're doing." Luke said. What made him say that? I am still not sure. My father shook his head, "He's only sixteen although he soon will be seventeen, and on Corellia at that age he would still need my permission." I looked at my father imploringly. He hesitated and then said, "You have my permission for the relationship but not for a future marriage. You're too young for that." Luke looked at my father, and I knew what he was thinking. My father's answers were somewhat contradictive. If I continued to be with Eloine and she became pregnant my duty would be to marry her. Nevertheless he had said what he had said and that was final. Luke spoke, "Eloine go into the main room and wait for me to come and give you a mission. Valin Halcyon stays here." Eloine left as instructed and I was left alone in the room with Luke and my father. "So that would explain your jump. I have a theory called Force emotion. Under extreme anger the Siths or fallen Jedi have been able to tap into the Dark Side more than normal. We Jedi may have a counterpart in love and duty. The ancient Jedi rejected love but they also disappeared I want to see if we couldn't improve on that after all I am married." I nodded at the possibility in this theory of love being the counter emotion to anger and said, "Improve on love or on disappearing?" Luke answered, "On both." And we laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VI  
"By the way we have a mission for you." Luke announced. I stood ready and at attention. He continued "A certain murderer has been killing unknown amount of victims. Four bodies have been attributed to this murderer. They are all military. Evidently whoever is behind this has the New Republic army in mind. You will find this murderer and preferably catch him or her alive. If not… well that would be too bad. Try to find out where the prisoners or bodies of the others are. May the Force be with you." I bowed and took my leave. Soon I was inspecting the bodies. First analysis: The bodies had been sliced with a lightsaber making the most likely murderer a fallen Jedi or a Dark Force user. Second analysis: The men killed were too low ranking to be a fallen Jedi. My father had always taught that to create a dispersion of an army by killing in a seemingly random way was to kill high ranking officers. More people knew them and would be terrified by that. If this was a fallen Jedi he or she would know this as my father's teachings are well known in the Jedi Academy. Third analysis: The murderer not being a fallen Jedi it was most likely a Dark Force user. Fourth analysis: The lightsaber cut was unique in length and width. This would betray if the Jedi ever held the said murderer in their custody. I also checked out the footprints the length and width thereof. The lightsaber and the footprints showed that Vila was the culprit. "I thought you had her under locks." Luke nodded. "Yes but she escaped." I grunted in obvious displeasure. "So we are to go after her again." Luke nodded a yes sign of the head. "It needs to be done all over again. The Jedi let her escape through the back window." I wasn't happy, "Why was I not informed? And why was there a back window?" I bellowed. Luke's answer was calm, "You were too worried. We didn't want you to worry more. As for the back window it was meant to be a temporary hold until she could be transferred to a more permanent cell." Even though I was angry I tried not to show it. Three weeks later I received a happy birthday letter from my dad. We were both on a mission. Part of the letter told me to be careful against my anger. I knew he was right. One thousand generation of Jedi had known about the danger of anger in leading one to the Dark Side. Another year passed and I began to hear about an old dark force user somewhere in the western part of the planet. That was the first reliable clue I had in a year. At this rate I could be finished in 15 years. But when I got there I heard from the first person I asked told me the name of the nearest city to her hideout. Everyone there knew where she was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VII  
"Eloine's greatest exploit  
"There was the entire Rogue Squadron. Eloine stood ready to take command. "Men we are here to destroy the third functioning Death Star. First let me explain our strategy. You are going to fly past one by one through the Death Star. The Death Star is full of ysalamiri. I will stand back using Force memory to memorize every move you make. Once you have gotten to the end of the course then I will fly in. Even though I will be striped of the Force because as you probably know that is what ysalamiri do I will still be able to remember exactly what you did there and the result. I will then proceed to destroy the Death Star. I doubt many of you who volunteer will return alived. I ask for volunteers precisely because I'm not sure at all how many will return." There were ten volunteers. The group left.  
The volunteers flew in. One by one they exploded. Eloine had seen the Death Star routs and knew it strong points and weak ones except for the end. She would have to improvise that last part. Doge left doge right go up then down. Be careful for the laser rebound. Finally she came to the end. She was hit once and her shield was knocked down. She barely escaped the second shot. Then she was in range and she shot those two torpedoes and then flew into space. For some unknown reason after she shot hundreds of Tie fighters flew out. Since she had flown out of the ysalamiri range she could use the Force to doge the enemy. An explosion behind her informed her that the Death Star was destroyed. Suddenly a huge Star Destroyer came up in front of her. At the same time she saw a vision of the present and knew she had to do something about it. Splitting her Force usage (something very hard to do even for her) she did something about it and fired two torpedoes at the Star Destroyer. They hit their targets exactly which blew the Star Destroyer in pieces while she flew through the explosion. On the other side she entered hyperspace. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter VIII  
Danger  
"So you have returned." The old Vila said. "Returned to die at my hands I suppose." I declared, "No but to remove your head from off your shoulders for that I have returned. You severed that girl's arms and legs off like a monster. Prepare yourself to die for before this day is finished your body will lie with your forefathers." She cackled, "Brave words. But I intend on slaughtering you like one does a nerf. Therefore let the lightsabers decide." I brought my lightsaber out. Then the lightsaber fight began. She was a year older and weaker for the wear while I had spent a year strengthening myself. Unfortunately I let my anger get the better of me. Every clash of my lightsaber was harder and stronger then the one before with more anger in it then ever. In a moment of anger I cut Vila's head off. It took a second or two for me to realize what I had done. "I am dishonored forever." Lifting my lightsaber high into the air I prepared for a premature death. "NO!" That voice. I knew that voice. "NO DON'T DO IT!" Eloine! She was calling me telling me not to kill myself. Into the hilt went the lightsaber. It was put in its respective place. At her command the stars would die out or new stars would be born (or so I believed). I wasn't sure how she did it to send a message across such large amount of space. Usually the Force can send messages only for a few parsecs. Maybe it was her love that made the similarity between us like Leah and Luke who could send messages much further. I left for the Jedi Academy felling cheated and somewhat dishonored. I for a minute or two had fallen to the Dark Side. Not that no Jedi had fallen to the Dark Side. Even Luke Skywalker himself had fallen to the Dark Side but I had always sworn that I would never do it. And to think I had almost committed hari-kari. It was a much humbler Jedi that entered the Academy. Luke realized it at once. "So Kieran Halcyon do you think your son is ready to be a Jedi Knight?" My father nodded his approval. I opened my mouth and said, "I fell to the Dark Side recently and therefore do not feel ready to be a Jedi Knight." Luke said, "To the contrary. You returned so fast to the Light Side of the Force that you've earned your right to be a Jedi Knight." Eloine returned a few days later having blown the third Death Star to bits. A story I believe I told you of. I asked her if she had called me through the Force. She answered, "I did. I couldn't watch you die could I? I love you too much to watch you die without trying something." To this day I am grateful to her for that decision she made that saved my life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X  
Do You  
A few days later (when I gathered up my courage) I fell to one knee in front of Eloine, "I know I don't have much to offer a Jedi and that anyone in their right mind would refuse my request. But I love you and want to marry you. Would you marry me? Would you be my wife would you share my bed for life? Love me when I am one hundred years old? Would you allow our cloaks to be buried together?" She laughed, "Are you trying to kill me with eloquence? Of course I'll marry you. What else am I going to do?" They say that at times a man is so happy that he doesn't know what to say or do. I at that moment was that man. Eloine laughed at my obvious loss of words. She was a good nature girl and since I was rather comical she found a lot to laugh at. Finally I settled for the more difficult part of organizing the marriage.  
The day was a beautiful one. The sun was shining in all its glory. I was dressed in the traditional Jedi cloak. Eloine came and as usual she wore green (this time a dress). Only this time it was the color of emerald. Some argued that it was a diamond because it shined in the sun. But Eloine always played eye tricks like that. And she can be very secretive. To this day I have no idea how she did it. She came forward and together we kneeled before Luke Skywalker. Luke had to invent the whole Jedi marriage thing as the Jedi of the Old Order never married. The kneeling part had been my dad's idea and was supposed to symbolize the kneeling of a Jedi to his superior. "Do you Valin Halcyon take Eloine of Dathomir to be your wife? Do you promise to love her, protect her, remain loyal to her the rest of your life?" My reply didn't take long, "I do!" He then asked the same questions to Eloine. She whispered into my ear to look at her. And eye in eye, soul looking into soul she answered, "I do." Luke continued, "Then by the New Jedi custom I declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." This we did without further prompting. A few days later Eloine was made a Master Jedi. She had actually insisted on it being delayed to make sure that our marriage would be given her full priority. About a month later she told me, "I am pregnant." My heart overflowed with joy. This is my tale of how I am a Jedi.  
"The End


End file.
